Last sighting
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: This is what I thought could possibly happen in the new season of Degrassi based on the previews for this season with Eli and Clare.
1. Julia

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**This is what I thought could possibly happen in the new season of digrassi based on the previews for this season with eli and claire.**

* * *

Clare lay across her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was done crying now, and the only proof that she had been in the first place was the drying tears on her cheeks.

Some started ringing.

She picked her cell phone and peeked at the name on the screen. Adam.

It rung again. She threw the phone onto the bed and rolled over to hide her face. The phone rang until it went to voicemail.

"Finally," Claire whispered as the silence passed over. _Ring ring. _"Damn it," she hissed, snatching the phone up and throwing it to her ear.

"What Adam?" she snapped.

"Clare!" Adam's frantic voice came from the other line.

Clare snapped out of her bad mood immidiately as concern washed over her. "Adam, what's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

"It's Eli!" Adam gasped out.

The blood drained from her face. "Eli?" her voice was barely a whisper. "What happened to him? Is he alright? Are you?"

"I don't know! He showed up here and he had been drinking. He was heartbroken that you broke up with him. I tried to convince him to stay the night until he was sober, but he got in his car and sped off into the night. Clare, you've got to call him and convince him to get off the road before he gets hurt!"

Clare hung up the phone and was dialing Eli's number before Adam could say anything else.

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

"Come on Eli, pick up!" Clare shrieked.

_Ring ring._

_Ring-_

"Hello?" a voice slurred.

* * *

"Eli!" a voice cried on the other line. "Thank God!"

The anger burned inside of him. "I don't want to talk to you!" Eli snapped, sobering a bit at the sound of her voice.

"Eli! I'm so sorry! You need to get off the road okay?"

"I'm fine damn it, don't tell me what to do!"

There was a soft cry on the other line and he almost regretted yelling at her. "Eli I am so sorry-

"You ripped my heart out!" Eli growled.

Clare went silent. After a moment she replied softly. "I just... you were so overbearing-

"As your boyfriend, it's my job to protect you!" Eli growled. "I have to be overbearing! The last time I wasn't careful... I can't lose you Clare!"

"Eli, where is all this coming from?"

"The last thing I ever said to Julia was that I wanted her out of my life," Eli replied darkly, not focusing on the road. "And then guess what happened Clare."

"Eli... I didn't know. I'm sorry. I had no idea. _I'm_ not going _anywhere_. Please just... forgive me and come home okay?"

Eli ignored her and pressed down on the break harder, trying to get as far away from everything as he could. Suddenly a car turned straight at him. He hadn't seen it coming. He gasped and closed his eyes, stomping on the break. A horn was heard before everything turned to black.

* * *

"Eli!" Clare screamed when she heard the sound on the other line. "Eli!" No answer. "Eli answer me!"

_This line has been disconnected..._

Clare dropped the phone and tried to hold herself together. She slowly walked downstairs towards her parent's car, shaking.

"He couldn't have gotten far from Adam's house," Clare whimpered. "He could have thrown his phone out the window or something... h-he's fine."

She slowly climbed into the car, still shaking up a storm as she started off towards Adam's house.

_

* * *

_

Adam was sitting in his room staring out the window when he first heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights.

"Oh no!" Adam gasped, throwing himself off of the bed and starting down the stairs.

He rushed out of the house and chased after the ambulances without a second thought.

He ran as fast as he could but had a hard time keeping up with the ambulances. A car drove by and Adam yelled, "Stop!" as he jumped in front of it.

The car screeched to a stop directly in front of him. The window rolled down. "Adam?" Clare's voice gasped.

"Clare?"

"Just get in!" Clare screamed. "I think Eli's hurt!"

And when she said it out loud was when the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Hurry up!"

They took off driving after the flashing lights way faster than the speed limit allowed. The lights and sirens got clearer as they neared them. And that was when she saw the car. Morty was crunched up like a foil ball. "Oh my gosh!" Claire shrieked, stomping on the break.

She didn't even bother to turn the car off before she pulled off her seatbelt, threw the door open and then raced up to the smashed up car. "Ma'am stay back!" a deep voice warned, but she hardly cared.

It wasn't until arms wrapped around her from behind and held her back that she stopped moving. Firefighters had to cut the door to Eli's car open before they were able to pull out a very bloodied up figure. "Eli!" Claire cried.

The doctors kicked into gear immediately, taking the body and laying it flat on a stretcher. They started to attach wires to him and listened to the beeping of the heart monitor, indicating that he was still alive. Claire breathe a sigh of relief but it only lasted for a second before he began to flat line. "Eli!" Clare screamed again.

One of the men from the ambulance grabbed a crash cart and wheeled it out into the street. "Chare to 100!" he called before shocking the body.

* * *

Eli's eyes snapped open. He sat straight up, coughing and gasping for breath. He wasn't in his car anymore.

"Clare," he whispered.

"Really Eli?" a voice said from behind him. "I would've expected you'd be able to tell the difference between us by now.

Eli spun around and chills ran up his back when he heard that voice. All the blood drained from his face as his eyes landed on a single figure in front of him.

"Julia?" he whispered.

"Hello Eli."

**A/N: I know that i sorta spead through this chapter. This story will be a 2 shot. i wanted to get this up before the new episodes start again. Please review and ill get the second chapter up.**

**thanks.**


	2. Clare

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_Beeeeeep_

"Come on Eli!" Clare begged. "Please!" she sobbed, being held back by Adam who was hiding his eyes on her shoulder.

Clare was sobbing so hard that she shook the both of them.

"Chare to 300!" one of the doctors yelled.

_Shock._

No change.

"Eli please! I can't lose you! Please come stay with me!" she shreiked.

"Clare," Adam whispered, his voice shaking as well.

The doctors sighed and the one with the paddled began to bark another order, but another one cut him off.

"Kid was gone before we got here," she said sadly. "There's nothing we can do for him."

"No! Eli! Please come back!" Clare cried.

Adam was now sobbing as well. Clare started to thrash against him but he held her tighter. "Shh, it okay Clare. It's okay."

"No! No he can't be dead! Eli!"

She kicked her foot at Adam's ankle and he slammed backwards onto the ground, releasing Clare. Teh first chance she got, she ran forwards and threw her arms around Eli's bare chest, and held his bloody body as close as it could get. "Eli-i-i," she sobbed.

* * *

_"Julia?" he whispered._

_"Hello Eli."_

"I-I don't understand," Eli whispered, shaking uncontrolably. "I'm dead?"

"Getting there," Julia sighed, clapping her hands together. "Look at you. You're a mess. Ever since I died..." she shook her head.

"Julia," Eli murmured, still shocked.

"Yes, we got passed the my-dead-girlfriend-is-standing-right-in-front-of-me-shock. Now can we please get on to the explain-to-your-dead-ex-girlfriend-why-the-hell-you-are-practically-dead-as-well-stage?"

"Julia," Eli whispered again. "I... and Clare."

"Yes, clare. The little goody-tu-shoes who I would never have imagined you with in a million years. The perfect little Cristian." Eli frowned, but Julia continued. "Who I _aprove_ of," she continued. "You never threw anything out, and Clare fixed you. I will always admire her for making you so happy."

"She wanted to take a break," Eli choked out. "We were so happy, and then she said I was sufficating her."

"Because you were baby. You didn't want to lose her as well. The aniversery of my death is nearing and it brought back memories. You couldn't lose Clare too. You were afraid that she was going to die liek I did, so you were trying to be the perfect boyfriend. We never made up after our fight."

"When did you become so smart?" Eli whispered, tears making their way into his eyes.

"When I realized how short life is, and how much you can't waste yours."

"Julia," Eli whispered. "All I ever think about was how stupid I was. That fight of ours was over nothing. You don't know how terrifying it was to watch that car take the life from you and not be able to do anything about it. And that fight. I never got to say I was sorry."

The tears began to fall down his face.

"You don't much time," Julia sighed, biting her lip. "You have to go."

"But Julia... I can't just leave you again. There's no point in living. It's stupid."

"No it's not! Don't you see? Do you want the same thing to happen to Clare that happened to you when you lost me?"

Eli shook his head. "Of course not... but she doesn't love me."

"Yes she does! Don't you see that? You love Clare. She's your soulmate. Tell her you aren't going anywhere. Go back to her. I'll see you again someday."

Eli was now sobbing. "I will always love you," he promised, wiping the tears from his face.

"Come here," Julia murmured, opening her arms to him.

Eli ran forwards and pulled her into his arm, holding her tightly, knowing that this would be the last chance he ever had to saw her.

_"Eli please!"_ a voice called from somewhere far away.

Julia leaned up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips before she began to fade.

_"I can't lose you! Please come stay with me!"_

"No! Julia! Stay with me!"

_"No! Eli! Please come back!"_

"Good bye Eli," her voice began to fade. "See you in another lifetime." It ended with just an echo.

_"Eli-i-i!"_

Elie began to fade as well. But this time, it was the light that took him. He was scare until he felt someone holding him. He let go.

* * *

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep... beep... beep_

"What the-" one of the doctors started to say but was cut off by a loud gasping coming from the body on the stretche rthat was lifeless only moments ago.

Eli started gasping and groaning in pain, trying to get as much air in as he could, but causing himself pain as well. He couldn't quite figure out what to do and this terrified him.

Clare jumped back, her loud sobbing breaking off bu the tears still running down her cheeks. "Eli?" she whispered breathlessly.

Eli continued to gasp, looking scared that he couldn't seem to get enough air in. A huge relief washed over Clare, but another part of her was still concerned by the look of fear on Eli's face.

His mind was still fuzzy as to what was happening. And then it all came rushing back to him, causing his head to spin and the air to be cut off even more. His eyes widened and he kept coughing and spluttering.

_Julia,_ his mind registered. _I saw her. And right now, I can barely breathe. Why can't I breathe?_

"W-we need an oxygen mask!" one of the doctors suddenly barked, switchin gback into doctor-mode. "His ribs must have broken which could be causing a collapsed lung. Get him to the hospital immidiately!"

Clare's eyes were still wide with shock, but it began to register that he was really alive right now. "Eli, thank God!" she breathed.

"Get him in the ambulance!" a doctor yelled, placing a mask over Eli's face.

Eli gasped in a breath, for the first time feeling enough air to atleast get a real breath. He was still gasping painfully at the new source of air which really seemed to help.

The stretcher was lifted into the ambulance. The doors started to shut. "Wait!" Clare yelled. "Let me be with him! I have to be with him."

The doctor standing there loked sympathetic. "Fine," she gave in. "Let's go."

Clare got into the ambulance and immidiately seated herself as close to Eli as she was allowed. They began to drive to the hospital.

Eli was still gasping at the air. "Sir, can you try to relax?" one of the doctors asked. "Sir?"

"Eli," Clare said, quickly standing up and walking over to his side. The ambulance made it hard to stand still but she managed. She took his hand in hers. "Eli, look at me." His scared eyes traveled up and met hers. Tears were welling up in them and Clare felt the tears start down her own face again. "I'm here okay?" she whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Ma'am," a doctor said. "Now's not the time okay?"

Clare bit back a sob. "I love you," she whispered to Eli.

Eli's breathing began to calm and the heartmonitor was beginning to slow back to normal. Eli's eyes bore into Clare's. He couldn't speak really becaus eof the mask, but his face said enough. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

_I love you too._

**A/N: I think that was just a two shot. I think I'll be ending thi shere. I'm so sorry for not updating in over a week. I had a huge writers block with all of my stories.**

**Please review, reviews make my day.**


End file.
